


Tightrope

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garen was walking a very fine line and let's all be real, balance was never his best skill. Warnings: incest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Incest. Even though it doesn't bother me, I figure someone might find the way I write Darius and Draven as incest. So I apologize if it isn't your cup of tea, but yeah. This is the warning.  
> And now for some miscellaneous notes, just because. I started this fic in April as a chance to destress, just something to let off steam. Considering it's almost at 20k and I've thought through how it ends, I've decided to start posting it. Hopefully you'll like it :)

Garen was walking a very tight line. He'd tell you more about it when he wasn't busy.

Darius shoved him against the wall, after all, they'd long since dropped pretext when it came to this. He kissed brutally, pushing back on Darius, trying to regain dominance. It was a losing struggle; but to be honest, he wanted to lose. Can't lose without trying though. That would spoil the fun.

He spread Garen's legs with his knee, pinning him to the wall, one hand holding his wrists above his head. Then Darius' mouth was on his, Garen sticking his tongue into Darius' mouth without fear. When he moaned to the pressure of Darius' knee in his genitals, Darius laughed aloud.

“He's nicer to you than me, isn't he?”

Garen wondered if he knew it was more than just one other man he was fucking. Not that he bet Darius cared he had several lovers, but he might care who they were.

Darius made it harder to think, slamming him against the wall, “Daydreaming, Crownguard?”

He snapped his hands out from Darius and shoved back harder than before, effectively freeing himself. They'd moved past fists as well, Darius very aware that too many bruises were hard to disguise as just training activities. The first time he'd hit Garen was the last, Garen informing him coldly he couldn't mark him up, if he wanted him to come back that is. Darius had laughed, “Fine, Garen. I won't hurt your pretty face.” Garen had learned that visiting healers in what little free time he had between the three, sometimes four, men in his life and the League. It was easier than explaining things to Jarvan. Not everyone was a compliant as Darius.

Their lips were locked again, this time Darius grabbed his ass with significant force. “Let's just get on to the good part.”

It was never that simple. When they finally hit the bed, Garen was hard and needy, Darius sliding a finger inside. Garen craned his head back with a groan.

Darius let out a laugh and added another, “Who tops when you're with him, Garen? Does he top you, too? Or is this just for me?”

The taunts were normal as well; he knew it infuriated Darius that he never rose to the challenge. He never answered him back. Darius grabbed the lube, pouring it over his dick; he might not have even bothered, if it weren't for the fact that he expected Garen to walk out of here when this was done.

Darius hated that he had to hold back.

Garen knew for a fact Draven didn't hold back. He thought the differences between the two were intriguing. Then he thought about nothing as Darius took him all at once. Though, he did wonder when the last two had compared sizes; Darius won that hands down.

He moaned, gripping the sheets desperately. Darius was slow and deliberate at first, aware that he needed to be stretched before Darius hit top speed.

“You should come visit more often, Garen,” Darius was smiling. It wasn't friendly.

As he sped up, Darius began to pump him in time; a habit the brothers' strangely shared. Garen always stroked Jarvan when he topped with him, so he assumed it wasn't all that unusual. Thinking of someday topping Darius or Draven made his head spin.

“Garen,” It was an order. Garen made eye-contact, those dark eyes very close to his own. Those eyes made him shudder, his orgasm coming fast.

“Darius-” He couldn't quite finish his name, climaxing and being kissed at the same time made it very hard to say much of anything. Darius gasped, but pulled out before climaxing, pumping his dick hard and fast outside of Garen. He felt Darius' ejaculate spill onto his asshole, Darius' eyes moving back up to Garen's face.

It was a rule between them. Draven just wore a condom, if he even wanted more than oral. Jarvan wore condoms too, when he topped, which was rare. Xin Zhao only joined if Jarvan wanted both of them there, and wore condoms because Jarvan expected it.

Darius kissed him after, before moving away. Draven hardly ever kissed him, unless it was to shut him up. But Garen knew his cues with each man by this point, so he went to shower.

When he exited the bathroom, Darius wasn't buried in work as per his usual. He was sitting on the bed, arms crossed, clearly waiting.

“Exactly how many partners do you have?”

“Why, Darius? Want to know how you stack up?”

Darius stood and stepped up to him, kissing him harshly, biting his lip. “No, I want to know just how much of a slut you are.”

“Don't worry, Darius. I'll come back to you,” He smiled darkly.

“I would fuck you within an inch of your life if you were mine alone. I know that's why you keep the others.”

Garen shrugged, but left then, no need to say anything more. There was a level of truth in Darius' taunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Draven probably had the most accurate count of who all he was with, names included. He was less likely to joke about it, considering he knew that Garen would be dead if the others found out.

“Not that toys are all that hard to come by, Garen. It's just that you are _so_ fun.” Had been his response. Garen had wondered more than once if Darius would kill him, too. He also wondered if Draven found it ironic that as the Glorious Executioner he was actually concerned about someone dying.

He never got the chance to ponder it too deeply. Draven never wanted to tussle or talk; he was all business. It was rare that either of them ever made it to someone's room, either. One day he'd been just walking the halls when he was jerked into the bathroom and ended up giving Draven head.

Today though, they had made it to Draven's room. He was kneeling, Draven's hand locked in his hair, Draven's dick down his throat. His mouth was Draven's favorite; namely keeping him quiet. Garen knew oral was a talent of his. Just not many of his partners ever asked for it (or were afraid he'd use his teeth, Garen wasn't sure).

Draven was also unafraid to express his pleasure, moaning aloud. Though he pretty much never said Garen's name once all the clothes were off. “Aw, fuck-” He came in Garen's mouth, Garen did not bother to swallow, letting it drip down his chin. Draven smiled down at him, “You really should swallow.”

Garen wiped his face and used the same hand to rub Draven's length, before arching back and grabbing Draven's sac. Draven gasped, but responded exactly how Garen expected. He had a handful of his hair, tugging him angrily to his feet.

“Kneel,” He jerked him towards the bed and Garen fell in front of it. Still, he did as he was told. A part of his blue scarf was before his eyes. “Open your mouth,” And once more he did. The scarf was placed in his mouth, the ends tied behind his head.

There was the tear of the condom package and the lube was poured over his ass, but Draven never tried to really get it in him. Then he was pushing himself in, Garen groaning against the fabric in his mouth. Draven had put a hand over his mouth the first time they'd fucked and had since always kept something on hand to gag him during sex. “Your voice is such a turn-off,” He'd grumbled. “Your face is so appealing, but, ugh,” He made a gagging gesture. “If only you had been born mute.” It had been Garen's one goal to make as much noise as possible after that.

Draven only ever took his time getting positioned before he began to move. The man was a selfish lover, but never harsh enough to not pump Garen's dick with his pace. His pace was intense, Garen doing his best to hold himself from being slammed into the bed with each thrust. Draven's nails dug into his hips, the pain only adding to the pleasure. Garen came first, a muffled shout around the scarf.

Slamming harder, Draven's orgasm followed shortly after. He pulled out, tossing the condom aside and wiped Garen's cum over his ass. Draven pulled the back of the scarf forcing Garen back to look at him. “You know, Darius has probably already figured out we're fucking. It won't be long before Jarvan puts two and two together.”

The scarf was loosened, falling to his chin, so Garen smiled, “Sounds like my problem, not yours.”

Draven caused it to fall a bit farther, so the scarf was around his throat before jerking it back once more. Garen gagged. “It's not. I'm just so excited to see the fallout I can hardly wait. If it weren't that I want to watch you hang yourself, I'd go tell Jarvan right now.” He let go, “But I'm patient. The best shows have a big build-up. Lots of anticipation.” Draven shuddered. “I'm a big fan of your work, Garen. It'll be a shame when it ends.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sex with Jarvan was all about precision and Garen hated the part where the guessing came in. It'd be different if Jarvan was just up-front about what he expected, but it was never that simple. The man had rigid rules and even small mistakes could ruin a night of potential pleasure. Garen longed to have a physical list of rules to study.

It was actually easier with Xin there at the same time. Xin always managed to take the edge off of Jarvan where Garen could not.

Garen was on his back, Jarvan kissing him intimately, Garen's hands running across his body. They'd bathed beforehand, because Jarvan was intensely concerned about cleanliness. How on earth would he handle when his first child was born, Garen had no idea.

It probably wouldn't be long before these rendezvouses were stamped out all together, what with Jarvan a father to be and J3 at death's door. A king did not fuck his head general and seneschal, even in secret. Garen would miss having a partner that wanted him to top.

Xin was exiting the shower at this point, hair tied back already, toweling off his body. They'd only fucked together without Jarvan once. It had been an intensely passionate session that Xin immediately began regretting the second it finished. Though he would have been happy to add him permanently to his list of lovers, Xin had effectively removed himself. They'd never spoken of it after it happened.

This occasion however, was at his prince's request and he never refused Jarvan. _Spoiled brat_ , Garen couldn't help but think. Royalty got you anything.

Xin's towel hit the floor and he moved to be in the bed. He kissed Jarvan's shoulder, uttering “My liege,” ever so quietly. Jarvan sat back on Garen's thighs and kissed Xin in reply. Garen laid there in silence enjoying the view; Xin was incredibly skilled with his fingers and his tongue.

Jarvan pushed Xin back and again, Garen was impressed at how instinctively Xin seemed to know what to do. Or maybe they just practiced without him, Garen would never know. On his knees, Jarvan began to give Xin head; Xin looked to Garen and nodded. What he wouldn't do to have Xin again in the future.

Garen sat up, retrieved the lube from the side table and prepped Jarvan. Jarvan groaned desperately against each finger as Garen added them, pushing his hips back onto them as he worked. Only having the sex he wanted around once a month made Jarvan very needy in bed. Considering Garen had sex at least once a day, he wasn't sure how Jarvan could even stand it.

He pulled his fingers out, slid on a condom and lubed his own dick before pushing in. Xin and he made eye-contact as he did, those dark eyes shining. Jarvan was moaning around Xin's penis, making him inadvertently jerk his hips forward in pleasure. Garen moved at the same time, enjoying how his actions echoed through Jarvan to Xin. He gripped Jarvan and stroked him in time, his other hand steadied at Jarvan's hip.

Xin was running his fingers through Jarvan's hair, never pulling, never grabbing. Garen could tell you what Xin preferred when getting head; he had personal experience after all. It certainly wasn't the delicate touch he was doing now.

Jarvan finished first, forcing his hips back onto Garen as he did; Garen came shortly after. Xin looked like he was losing his mind, but he pulled out of Jarvan's mouth, sitting down to stroke himself. Garen kissed Jarvan and was loathe to miss the opportunity to do more for Xin. He came into his own hand moments later, eyes focused on Garen's mouth. Once the deed was done, Jarvan said nothing as Garen took Xin's hand and licked his digits clean. The tremble through Xin was subtle, but Garen by no means missed it. It was a high compliment.

Another shower, and Garen was back changing into his finest military garb. Xin looked him up and down in longing while they bathed, but Garen didn't know how to bridge this gap without Xin taking the first step. Cleaned and dressed, they all left for a Demacian party celebrating Garen's new rank.


	4. Chapter 4

Darius opened the door to his room when Garen knocked and looked him up and down. “So, when did Draven start fucking you, too?”

“I figured you had recommended me.”

“You're fucking hilarious,” Darius said, body tense, wanting to be physical but aware of the rules. Garen couldn't stop himself from smiling. When the clothes were on, they could taunt and argue all they wanted, but the second his pants hit the floor, Garen knew to keep his smart mouth to himself. Everyone had their limits.

“You want me all to yourself?”

“No, Garen. I like the idea that my brother is fucking you, too. In fact, everyone in Noxus should get a chance.”

“Uninterested in that. I'm currently fucking everyone I'd want to, anyway,” It was mostly the truth.

“You actually want Jarvan?”

It was a lower blow than the others, but Garen didn't rise to it. At one point, he had loved Jarvan; blindly at that. That was before he met Jarvan's wife-to-be, or worse, the first time Jarvan had invited another man into their bedroom. He'd since moved on, recognizing Jarvan for who he was and where Garen fit in his life.

Still didn't mean he sometimes wished things had panned out differently. “He's better than you.”

Darius was approaching him now, bringing his face close to Garen's, “I don't believe you.”

“You don't have to. Doesn't make it less true.”

“No, you wouldn't fuck every man who opened their door to you if he were better,” Darius kissed him; it bordered on kind. “You're trying to desperately wash away how you feel about him. You're only going to get yourself killed.”

“What, are you worried for me, too? For the Blood Brothers, you two are kind of soft.”

“I don't like it when people break my stuff,” Darius kissed him again this time, getting Garen to open his mouth. They were making out, the battle for dominance on. He slid a hand up Garen's shirt, tweaking a nipple. “Oh, and congratulations on your new rank. Did they make up the position just for you?”

“Probably.”

Darius laughed aloud, a genuine sound deep from his throat. “Demacia squanders your talent. You would have been a fantastic comedian,” The finger at his nipple twisted harder. Garen groaned in pain. “Or a slut. Though it seems you're working on that position for yourself already.”

“You sure like to throw around a lot of insults, but you're still fucking me. Even when you know I am going to leave here just to fuck your brother.”

Darius bit into his shoulder with significant force, Garen shouting in pain. “Don't bring him up in my room if you know what's good for you.”

“Why, afraid you aren't as good as him?” But teeth were still digging into his skin. Darius twisted his head slightly, tearing the skin and bringing blood. When he let go, there was a small ring of blood from where his teeth had been.

“I can kill you.”

“But would you?” Garen's shoulder hurt now, blood oozing forth. Darius kissed him, and Garen could unfortunately taste his own blood on Darius' mouth. Talking was over, clearly, Darius tugging his shirt up and over his head as the kiss broke.

Garen shoved him back towards the bed, and Darius grabbed his arm and took him down with him. They kissed and Garen began to try to tug Darius' shirt up and off. When this kiss ended, Darius took off his own shirt, undoing his belt at the same time. Garen followed suit, unzipping his pants and pushing down, though Darius was straddling him. As Darius shifted to get his own pants off, Garen took his to his ankles, then all the way off and tossed them aside.

Naked meant nothing was in the way, so they kissed again, Darius using his body weight to keep Garen pinned. Erections pressed against each other, Garen moaned into this kiss, already wanting more.

“I have no doubt Jarvan has never made you scream, not once. I can't name how many times I've heard you shout your pleasure while I fuck you. I would fuck you in front of the whole institute to prove how much of a slut you are.”

“Isn't exhibitionism more Draven's thing?”

Darius growled, pressing a hand against Garen's throat. “I get a feeling I know why he gags you. Don't say his name again, or I can't guarantee you'll walk out of this room.”

Angered more than usual, he mouthed Draven's name to further pressure on his neck. He began to feel desperate for air and Darius let up.

Only to spread his legs far apart, and slide two fingers in. The force at his throat pressed back down. Garen was trying to moan, to breath, his hands reaching up to grab Darius' arm in protest. He dug his nails in as Darius slid in a third finger.

A strangled noise of pleasure escaped Garen.

“What are you not into? If I fisted your ass while strangling you, would you still get off on it?”

Garen was clearly trying to remove the hand at his throat; it wasn't that he couldn't breath, he just couldn't get quite enough air. However, if Darius applied pressure, he would feel his lungs burn in desperation for breath.

Darius twisted his fingers around in Garen, stretching him. Finally, he let go of his throat and pulled the lube from the drawer next to the bed. He clicked off the lid and poured it across Garen's ass, before adding a fourth finger.

The pressure and stretch made Garen scream, Darius putting his hand back to Garen's throat. This time Garen did try to fight back, truly clawing into his arm, bringing blood.

He let go of Garen's throat now, pushing his other hand in further making it to his wrist. Garen was gasping for air, voice betraying his pain. Then he began to move back and forth, Garen started groaning. Darius arched his hand some to ensure he was rubbing the right place as he moved. His now free hand stroked Garen at the same time, and it wasn't long before all Garen could think of was the pleasure besieging his body.

“Come anytime you like, Garen. Just let me hear you when you do,” Darius pressed in a bit deeper, pumping his dick faster at the same time. Garen couldn't think, his muscles coiling tight, his orgasm approaching. Just as he thought he might die if he didn't come, Darius sped up inside him, pushing him over the edge.

“Darius, uhnn-” He came shouting, his whole body clenching in orgasm, ejaculating across his stomach. Darius pulled out, causing Garen to flinch. Then Darius was straddling his torso, stroking his dick above Garen's face.

“Open your mouth.” Garen just did as he was told, tongue slipping out to taste Darius' length, earning a little groan from Darius.

“Let me sit up, I'll give you head.”

Darius obliged, and though his whole body ached to the shift, he moved to all fours and took Darius into his mouth.

“D-Damn, Crownguard,” Darius moaned, grabbing a handful of his hair. Garen easily took him deep into his throat, pumping him in and out of his mouth. He used his tongue, roaming his length; he went all out, enjoying how Darius sounded while he worked.

Darius almost tore out his hair when he came, pulling him forward, keeping his dick deep in his throat as he came. “G-Garen,” He groaned aloud, Garen remaining still as he rode out his orgasm.

It was the first time Darius had let Garen give him head and from the panting, Garen could guess it wouldn't be the last.

He fell into the bed, body aching from the fisting. Darius didn't protest it, or say anything, laying down beside him.

“Draven and I are used to sharing toys.”

“For fuck's sake, will you drop the-”

But this close to Darius' face, he could see he didn't mean it as a taunt. His face wasn't the usual half-grin he did when taunting.

“If however, you think Jarvan will not kill you when the fallout comes, you are mistaken. You need to be thinking of your own safety.”

“His wife is pregnant with their child and J3 is on his death bed. All I have to do is fake it until the baby is born. Then it won't matter what I do. I'll be forced from his life regardless of what I want.”

“So, it is the feelings you have for Jarvan that gets you out and on our cocks after all?” He was smiling now, having finally gotten Garen to admit to his one point of contention.

Garen squared his jaw, really wanting to leave, but the pain kept him in place. He regretted having ever given this asshole head, let alone moving at all after the fisting. Laying there, just trying to think of anything else, there was a knock at the door. Horror ran across his face, but as Darius went to check the peephole, he started laughing.

“It's just Draven,” He was already unlocking the door.

“Are you fucking kidding right now-” Darius wasn't dressed either, but the door opened wide enough to let Draven in.

“You have company!” Draven shouted out as he entered. “I can come back later if I need to...” He looked over to Garen. “Though it looks like you two are already done with the fun part.”

“He can't walk or he would have already left.”

“Damn, you're mean.”

“If I were mean, I would have just kicked him out when we finished. Look, he's still in my bed for god's sake.”

“So, is this a bad time to talk?”

Garen attempted to sit up, feeling the strain in his lower body making his legs feel like jelly. Darius turned his eyes to Garen, “You don't care if we talk, do you? You can just sleep it off.”

He gave up, once again laying back into the bed. “Go for it,” He grumbled, rolling over in the covers to not be facing the two. Must have been more tired than he thought, he fell asleep very quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came, and Darius was with him in the bed, his breathing not a snore, but still making some noise. It was the first time Garen could name waking up with anyone he'd fucked and it made him feel more than awful that it had to be Darius.

Worse was Draven asleep on the floor, beer cans littering the floor. Time to leave, Garen decided, tiptoeing to the bathroom. He hit a can, and Draven caught his foot.

“Don't leave, Garen.”

Garen frowned, having far less patience for Draven than Darius.

“I just want to fucking shower.”

“Cool, me too,” Draven was rising now and Garen made a face in disgust as the beer cans rattled around. Darius didn't even flinch in his sleep; either he had gotten really drunk last night or was an intensely sound sleeper. Garen didn't really know.

He hadn't noticed before he was taller than Draven; not a great deal taller but around three or four inches. Darius and he stood eye-to-eye, less than a half-inch separating their heights.

But then he also realized he was somewhat staring at Draven, which got the cocksure peacock to pose. “Yeah, I know you like what you see. I'm even better without clothing, but the League requires you at least cover the tender bits. Just ask Varus.”

Garen rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom, Draven still on his heels. As soon as the door swung closed, Draven was peeling out of his clothing, showing no care for the outfit whatsoever. It was now that Garen noticed his morning wood.

“See, you can't take your eyes off of me!” Then he saw Garen's eyes move back to his face. “Want to take care of that?”

“Your brother is literally just behind that door.”

“So that's a yes? Cause you aren't on your knees yet.”

“Fine, sure,” Garen dropped to one knee. “You two are so fucked up.” He sucked on Draven hard, enjoying the strangled groan from Draven. Clearly he did have some level of dignity, since he was trying to curb his voice. Garen pulled out all the stops, gripping his ass with one hand while fondling his balls with the other. Draven was leaning against the door, both hands gripping Garen's hair, his breath in short pants.

Garen massaged his ass before sliding his hand between the cheeks, Draven jerking in surprise. He flicked a finger across Draven's asshole to be jerked hard by the hair.

“Don't you-” Garen slid a finger inside, arching quickly to hit the spot he knew would shut up his complaints. “Ahn-” Draven bit down hard on his lip to stop from moaning, forcing Garen forward more on his dick. Garen wanted to laugh but decided to save it for another time, he quickened his pace. Draven came with a loud moan, filling his mouth with cum and this time, Garen swallowed as he slid his finger out from inside Draven.

“You swallowed...” Draven laughed quietly.

“Are we taking a shower or not?” Garen asked, standing again, enjoying that he was taller once more.

“Nah, I want you to scream my name first.”

“You don't like my-” Draven cut him off with a kiss, shoving him against the counter. He opened the drawers, slamming them shut as he didn't find what he was looking for.

“He doesn't have lube in the bathroom?”

“He keeps it beside the bed.”

Draven opened the door and got the lube, returning a moment later. For all Garen could tell, Darius was still asleep.

“Alright, let's have fun,” Draven shoved him onto the counter to where he was truly sitting on it. Garen made a face, but was even more concerned when Draven dumped lube over his dick. “What are you-” He didn't get to finish as Draven crawled onto the sink over him, knees on either side of him. Draven was smiling as he lowered himself onto Garen.

“Uh-” Garen moaned as his dick slid into the tight space. Draven was making a similar noise as he lowered himself onto him.

“Nngh-” Draven grunted as he took Garen inside. Once he sunk down all the way, Draven looked to Garen's face. “N-now, when I move, you moan my name okay?”

“Are you out of your-” But Draven was lifting himself up, and sliding back down, forcing a groan from Garen's throat. Jarvan had never rode him cowgirl and it was a new experience for him. “D-Draven-” He moaned, wanting to encourage the executioner to keep moving.

“That's it,” And Draven quickened his pace, making himself moan in the process.

Garen didn't know what to do with his hands and eventually settled for placing them on Draven's hips. This earned a chuckle from Draven.

“Come for me, Garen, let me hear you scream my name.”

“Y-you don't like my voice.”

“But I do like my name,” Draven crashed harder as he thrust down.

“Dr-Draven.”

“Ahh-” Draven was hard once more, so Garen pumped him as he went. His own climax was close though, Draven's tempo fast and steady.

“Dra-” Garen cut off, elongated the “A” as he came. It clearly did it for Draven as well, he came with a groan of pleasure a moment later.

“Aa, aa, heh,” Draven panted and then smiled over Garen. “We're thinking about not returning you, you know. Just keeping you here at the Institute, away from Jarvan. You can just fuck us.”

“As if you had the ability to make me stay,” Garen snorted. Draven picked himself off, Garen eyeing the cum that slid out at the same time.

“You have a bit of an exhibitionist streak yourself,” Draven smiled, standing with his legs spread. “I don't mind being admired though.”

“Get over yourself,” Garen replied, jumping off the counter and starting the shower.

“Never,” Draven said, draping his arms around Garen's shoulders from behind. He nosed the back of Garen's hair, before tilting to his ear and whispering, “Ours.”

Garen shuddered and it wasn't because what Draven had said was sexy to him. It was because he heard the claim in that word. It was possible he had played with fire too long. He turned the water from bath to shower, letting it spray Draven. The surprise got him to let go, so Garen stepped into the tub and began to shower off.

Darius came in and used the restroom while they were showering, and Garen decided he should just get over how weird he thought the brothers' relationship was. Clearly, neither one cared.

Post-shower, Garen put back on his clothes from the previous day, glad he'd be able to change when he got back to his room. Draven only pulled on his boxers.

“Have a good day, sweetheart,” Draven cooed, pecking him on the lips. “Don't let your boss fuck you too hard.”

“He tops with Jarvan,” Darius said from his desk, also only in his boxers.

“Oh, wow, really? Look at our baby, all grown up. Now you've used your dick in two men!”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Three?” Draven's eyes were shining.

“Who is the third?” Darius tilted back in the chair, paying attention.

“He's fucked the cute thing they took back from Noxus some years ago. The skinny guy with the spear?”

“Xin Zhao?”

“Who did top when you two fucked?”

“None of your fucking business,” Garen growled, turning to leave.

“He took it up the ass,” Draven decided.

“Most likely.”

Garen left the room before he heard the rest of their debate.


	6. Chapter 6

Xin was looking for him when they bumped into one another in the hall.

“Where have you been? You weren't in your room.”

“Out running,” Garen lied. The seneschal took it at face value.

“The king is calling everyone together.”

Garen froze; that was the worst news they could get. When J3 died, things would become a hellhole for the kingdom while Jarvan mourned and things became their new normal. Though he couldn't help but wonder if Jarvan would cry more for the loss of his father or for the loss of his last thread of freedom.

He knew the answer and so did Xin.

Garen knew they wouldn't be allowed into the chambers, but the point of being here wasn't for the king; it was for Jarvan. Everything he and Xin did was for their prince. He had become aware of the reason Xin refused him; it was because they were stuck in the same place, both under Jarvan's thumb. It reminded him too much of being imprisoned when he looked at Garen.

It was well after midnight when the bells chimed, signaling the passing of the king. When Jarvan exited the room, his eyes were ringed in red, but his face was impassive. Jarvan looked to each of them, clearly wanting their comfort, but he turned without a word. They followed in silence; a finality he couldn't place washed over him.

The feeling wasn't relief.

Like the king he would be all too soon, he doled out the plans for his father's funeral, his coronation. And as their positions pertained, both men took notes and would take the appropriate action.

“Lock the door, Garen,” He said after they'd finished discussing everything. Garen did as he was told. Jarvan had a fistful of Xin's shirt the second the lock clicked in place, kissing him and pulling him close. Standing at the door, Garen waited to do what he was told, watching Xin try to keep up with Jarvan's desperation.

Jarvan's face was an entire mask of fury. “Fuck me,” He growled against Xin's ear. “Then you,” He pointed to Garen. Xin undid his own pants, while Jarvan did the same, positioning himself against his desk. Jarvan leaned back and spread his legs while Xin stroked himself to get into the mood. Garen took pity on him then, crossing the floor to kiss his neck, using his teeth lightly. A small noise of distress and desire escaped Xin's throat. While Garen kept his hands roaming Xin's body, Xin pushed himself slowly into his prince.

Jarvan howled. This would be their last time. The last time the three of them ever did this. Guards and servants would be in Jarvan's presence all the time from now on. His whole life would be dictated by the needs of many over his own. Xin didn't even bother waiting for him to adjust, slamming harshly against his king, holding nothing back. When he bit down on Jarvan's shoulder, he did so hard enough to bring blood. If no one forced him to heal it, the wound would certainly scar.

He didn't touch Jarvan as he thrust either, keeping both hands solidly at his hips. Clearly this was Garen's duty tonight. When Xin came, it was a short sound in his throat, his thrusts jerking as he came. Pulling out, he pushed Jarvan back, propping him to sit on the desk as he kissed him. For the first time ever, he pulled Jarvan's hair, hard, biting as he kissed. Jarvan whimpered, dick leaking, twitching in excitement.

Then Xin let him go, stepping aside and Garen stared into the eyes of his once best friend. Garen cradled his face, kissing him deeply, passionately, full of all the love he had once had for this man. What he wouldn't have given to set Jarvan free of the one thing he was destined to be.

A king. His king. Until his dying day, Garen would serve him in silence, never allowed to be anything more to Jarvan than another servant of the king. His heart felt like it was dying in his chest.

Garen pressed him back against the desk, lifting his legs, pressing into Jarvan tenderly. They had only ever made love once before, when their relationship had first began. It was only a few times after that when Jarvan realized his freedom was fleeting and the relationship crumbled into the ruin it was now. He had mourned the loss for so long, Garen could only barely remember that first time.

Jarvan moaned, as Garen waited for his body to relax underneath him. Still warm cum was inside Jarvan, slicking up Garen's penis just slightly. It was a reminder that Jarvan was never his. The first thrust caused Jarvan to groan again, Garen carefully ensuring he hit the right place with each thrust. Their pace was slow, Garen kissing him again and again. His neck, his shoulders, even licking away the blood Xin had left behind. By this point, Jarvan was begging.

“G-Garen, please. Go faster. Please, fuck me, please Garen,” He kept repeating over and over. Garen ignored him, pushing in as far as he could and moving his hips; Jarvan cried out in pleasure again. Years of love ignored left him with no sympathy, and he heard the small noise Xin gave in disapproving surprise. Garen's anger was far crueler than Xin's.

Jarvan's dick was leaking profusely now as he tried to buck his hips to convince Garen to speed up, but the angle effectively prevented him.

“I love you, Jarvan,” And it silenced all the noises Jarvan had been making. They'd never said it, not once. Jarvan's eyes narrowed, expression changing into the hard angles characteristic of Lightshield royalty. It would be the mask he would perfect over the years until no one could see through the facade.

Garen snorted though his nose at the expression. All the disdain of that expression made him laugh. He sped up at that, thrusting hard but not recklessly like Xin. Jarvan gasped at the sudden change, and screamed as he came when Garen finally stroked him at the same time. When Garen came he held himself inside as he ejaculated, wanting every drop to be inside his now king.

After that, he kissed Jarvan on the cheek and pulled out, bowing on one knee with Xin.

Sweating, hair plastered to his face, ejaculate across his stomach and leaking from inside him, Jarvan looked down at the two. “My two most loyal,” He whispered. “You are dismissed.”

They rose in tandem, carefully exiting the door so he could clean up without being interrupted.

 

There was nothing left, Garen realized as he sat at the bar the next night. He'd taken care of the duties he'd been assigned and couldn't bring himself to go to Darius' room (though the “invitation” was always open). Xin had looked at him as if he were a traitor after his turn with Jarvan, but Garen could care less. He'd loved that jackass his entire life and had been given nothing in return. In fact, if anything, Jarvan had scraped him raw, tearing out as much of him as he could get his hands on and then continued to dig.

If he killed him for fucking Noxians, it wouldn't be the first time he'd died at Jarvan's hands. At this point he could hardly care who killed him first.

He got wasted, drinking far more than he should have ever attempted and stumbled back to his room. And likely, if he'd been left entirely alone, he would have slept the entire next day. But luck had never favored him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have loved watching the hit counter for this fic go up haha. I know people read these fics, but Ao3 is such a strange land of silence. I appreciate comments? I just don't often know how to respond :x


	7. Chapter 7

There was a knock at his door the next day, around eleven. Garen couldn't get up to get it, even lifting his head bringing a wave of nausea. So he laid there and prayed for the asshole to go away. The knocking got louder, until finally he heard the slam of a foot kicking the door. A second loud slam came with a small cracking noise, then finally a third with a splintering noise, the door swinging open.

Draven was smiling from ear to ear as he sauntered inside.

“Smells like a bar in here,” He approached Garen's bed, leaning over Garen. “Heard the king's dead. What an exciting time in Demacia, am I right? Darius had hoped you'd come straight to his room after, but you disappointed him. So I'll be bringing you there instead.”

“You broke my door down,” Garen replied, trying to close his eyes from the bright light of the hall.

Draven laughed, hauling him up as if he weighed nothing; which he certainly did weigh something, Draven almost dropped him.

“You're heavy,” Draven chuckled. Garen made a lurching noise as his stomach was smacked into Draven's shoulder. “Don't you dare throw up on me.”

“Ugh-” Garen groaned as he was adjusted.

“I'm serious,” And Draven began to walk forward, obviously strained by Garen's weight. He didn't bother avoiding smacking Garen into the door as he left.

The whole Institute was practically empty, most everyone taking the day to head to Demacia to show respect. Most Noxians had gone home to celebrate.

Draven knocked on Darius' door, shouting Darius' name to get him to open up. When the door swung open, Darius was glaring till he saw what Draven had over his shoulder.

“Happy Birthday!” Draven said, dropping Garen in the doorway. He found his feet in an amazing show of speed, shoving past Darius to the toilet where he threw up.

“I may have broken it slightly.”

“Fuck,” Darius replied.

“I'll come back to borrow it later.”

“Not much of a gift if you take it back.”

“We're brothers. What's yours is mine,” Draven was laughing so hard at his own joke, he could hardly breath. Garen wished he could punch him until he was quieter. The door however, closed and only Darius stayed in the room.

“How's Jarvan?”

Garen couldn't tell if asked facetiously or not, but either way, he really didn't care to answer it. He didn't want to play anymore, he just wanted peace while he dealt with his pain.

“So, you're ours now?” Darius asked, kneeling beside him as he continued to hug the toilet.

“That's what you care about?” Garen returned, head still throbbing, but it felt like he'd emptied his stomach. “You're fucking scum, you and your brother both. Noxian trash through-”

Darius grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him up to see his eyes, “There are no rules now. I don't have to hold back on you to get you to come back. You'll come back now because there's nobody left.”

Garen felt fury and frustration with a thousand other emotions he couldn't handle bubble up. He took the first swing, hitting Darius across the cheek.

“You puke your guts into my toilet and then want to fight me?” Darius punched him back and Garen fell back with the blow, hitting the toilet as he collapsed. He saw stars before he felt Darius lift him up.

Then he was once again in Darius' bed, covers being tossed over his body. “Sleep it off,” Darius commanded, though he didn't have to. Garen passed out with no further comment.

 

When Garen was finally conscious enough to know where he was, he sighed, giving away he was awake to Darius still working at his desk.

“When's the funeral?” Darius leaned back, turning slightly to see Garen. He had his reading glasses on.

“Tomorrow,” Garen mumbled, assuming it was still the same day he'd puked his guts out in the toilet. He moved the covers off of him as he sat up.

“Coronation?”

“Two weeks. Standard protocol,” Garen swung his feet to the floor and went to the bathroom. When he came out, Darius was folding his glasses and placing them on the desk.

“And the baby's due date?”

“Soon enough,” Garen was hunting for his shoes, unsure where they'd ended up. He was ready to leave.

Darius grabbed his arm, making him stand again. Once they were eye-to-eye, he kissed him.

“Stay the night.”

“Why?” Garen growled, trying to break his arm loose. Darius tightened his grip.

“Because you should spend as long as you can clearing your head of all the bullshit you've put yourself through. Take a day off.”

“I'm not really looking for someone to take care of me,” Garen managed to get his arm free now.

“And yet, you can't seem to take care of yourself.”

“Shouldn't you be at some Noxian party celebrating or something? Cause I know for sure I have better things to do than be here.”

Darius grabbed his jaw, pressing another kiss to his lips. “You went and got drunk enough to sleep through the entire day. You obviously have nothing to do today. Stay. I'll fuck you all night, then you can march in front of your country tomorrow with my cum leaking down your leg.”

Garen was livid, “Look, I don't want to fuck you. I was, in fact, really happy sleeping the day away in my fucking room before your brother broke down my door. Which you can pay to have fixed, by the way. So, if you'll tell me where my shoes are, I'll be on my fucking way.” He turned, finally spotting his shoes near the closet.

“Jarvan already knew.”

He stopped, “If he already knew about me fucking you and Draven, why didn't he do something about it?”

“Not about who else you were fucking. That he couldn't stay with you. That you loved him. He was trying to get rid of you. Break your heart. Make it easier for when tomorrow came. He knew he would destroy you, but he couldn't stop himself. He loves you.”

“What about Xin-”

“Jarvan doesn't look at him the way he looks at you. He looks at you as if you complete him. Tomorrow you will see him as you have never before, and I guarantee, you'll appreciate knowing you have somewhere to go at night. Stay here tonight and come here tomorrow.”

“I'll pass,” Garen tugged his boots on and left.

 

His door was still fucked up when he got back to his room, so he went to the service desk and informed them of the issue. They assured him it would get fixed quickly. He finally decided to walk around until nightfall. He passed champions he knew, but no one said anything to him.

His door was fixed by the time he returned, so he pulled his key forth and opened the door. There was a note under his door though.

It looked like a child had wrote it. He had to read it twice before he even understood what it said. Through the spelling errors, it was basically Draven telling him to be at Darius' room tomorrow night. He shredded it without a further thought and dumped it into the trashcan. Garen grabbed what he needed and headed back to Demacia for the ceremony the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I wasn't kidding about this story being mostly written. I just didn't want to post it all at once haha)


	8. Chapter 8

Garen looked like the general he was by the time he finished dressing the next morning. Lux came out of her room in the Crownguard household, dressed in her Demacian military gear as well, the winged circle emblem pinning her hair back.

“Garen,” She said solemnly, approaching him. Lux would mourn the king for her country, not because of what had changed between Jarvan and him. Not that she even knew their relationship even existed. He held his arm out for her and they headed to the castle.

Lux separated from Garen to head to her post, and he continued forward to the inner chambers of the castle.

Xin looked him over when he came, lifting a hand to adjust one of the pins at his chest. Garen followed his hands, before meeting his eyes; clearly, whatever anger Xin had for him had passed. He took Xin's hand into his, squeezing it ever so slightly.

They held each other's gaze until Xin nodded. The secret they shared would go with them to their graves.

But Darius' warning had been spot on, because when Jarvan turned the corner, it was no one Garen knew. His wife was dressed in black, holding his arm, face covered in a veil. Jarvan was head to toe black, looking more like his father than Garen had ever realized before. He was clean-shaven, a look he hated, hair slicked back, eyes empty and hollow. To Garen's eyes, he looked worse than when he'd pulled him from Urgot's labs, body bloody and broken.

The chill it gave Garen made him want to run. When Jarvan nodded to each of them, they followed him, but Garen's feet felt like lead. Every step was more difficult than he could have ever imagined.

Then they were outside and he was to be a casket bearer. He and seven of the other Vanguard lifted the coffin and walked it to his final resting spot. There were more emissaries than Garen would have ever guessed. There were also way more champions from the League than he would have thought.

The whole ceremony was dry and many people cried, including Jarvan's wife. Jarvan did not cry; in fact his expression drifted further and further away with every passing second. Whether or not he was officially recognized or not, he was already the king.

It was Xin who placed a hand on his shoulder, reminding him that the procession was moving.

By the end of the night, after all the condolences, Jarvan's speeches, Xin vanishing at some point, Garen was just exhausted. But by the time he got to his room at the Institute, opening the door to that empty space, he thought he might just die. It was too much, being alone right now was too much.

He traveled the corridor, passing Darius' door twice before knocking. Darius opened the door and did not say a word until the door was shut behind him.

“It was as bad as I had thought, huh?”

“I really don't have the energy to argue with you right now,” Garen sat on the edge of the bed, hand to his forehead.

“Then, let's not argue. Strip, we'll fuck, you'll sleep better through the night, and tomorrow you can make decisions for yourself again.”

Garen stood, taking his shirt off and throwing it to the ground. “Cause that's what matters,” He undid his belt, jerking it loose and slamming it to the floor as well. “Fucking me is all that matters,” Garen was shaking in rage, undoing his pants and kicking them free. “Alright, Darius, let's do it then,” He spread his arms open, waiting for Darius' move.

And Darius did move, coming right up to him and pushing him onto the bed. Garen sat down with the push, waiting to be pressed the rest of the way into the bed. But Darius sat beside him, cupped his cheek, and kissed him tenderly.

“Pretend for a night that not everyone hates you, Garen.”

“Are you out of your goddamn mind-”

Darius kissed him again, a little harsher this time, biting his lip. He put a hand behind Garen's head, pressing him into the kiss, forcing his body close to his own. The thought of being made love to by Darius terrified him. It was worse when he realized he didn't intend to stop him.

Darius kissed his jaw, trailing down his neck, and now gently, pushed him into the bed. The kisses trailed lower till he hit his belly button. He flicked his tongue across it, Garen moaning despite himself.

When Darius took Garen's dick into his mouth, he was still soft, but by the time Darius was sliding a finger inside him, he was hard and groaning in pleasure. Garen in general only gave oral, but was always pleased to have the favor returned. That said, hearing Darius moan around his dick was not something he was used to.

Too bad it he was good enough at it that Garen couldn't contest; he too, was moaning aloud.

Darius had to get the lube from the bathroom, since that's where Draven had left it, but he wasn't gone long and when he came back into the room, he had also stripped off all his clothing. They'd seen each other naked, obviously, but Garen went ahead and really looked at Darius. Draven had scars. Jarvan had scars from torture and battle, Xin, too. But Darius was a blend of scars that reflected torture, battle, and just in general trying to survive in a world that wanted him dead. Garen wondered what the story of the scar trailing from his pubic bone just above his penis was from.

Probably a memory Darius wouldn't want to discuss, but it made Garen all the more curious. For the first time, as Darius crawled over him, kissing him, Garen let his fingers trace a few of his scars. Darius reacted in surprise, body jerking when the first finger probed across his body.

“Please don't.”

The request stopped Garen's actions, hands falling limply to his sides. This was why he had given up on leading so long ago. He never knew when his actions would have him thrust away from his lover. Darius watched his face, then gripped his hand, controlling it across the scars.

“It's not easy to let people touch them. I paid a heavy price for each one,” But he helped glide Garen's finger across the one at his hip, then the one across his collar bone.

“You gave me this one.”

Garen couldn't remember it, though he knew he had fought against Darius at least twice on the battlefield. “Sorry,” He said before he could think of anything else.

And Darius chuckled, “I wanted to kill you in return. Then hardly six months later, we're both drunk at a bar and I'm taking you home. Do you ever question how these things came to pass?”

“I try not to ponder too much about destiny and fate. I've always felt they weren't on my side.”

Darius kissed him, tilting to whisper in his ear, “You've never thought it was odd that you've fucked not only Demacian royalty, but two Noxians and no one has ever attempted to kill you? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You're the least scarred soldier I've ever met. Luck favors your life.”

“Either that or our healers are better.”

He laughed sincerely, before biting Garen's ear, listening to him moan beneath him. Darius pressed his legs apart, and moved between them, rubbing lube between his fingers. He slid one in, then another; he scissored his fingers before removing them to lube his own dick.

When he pressed inside, he did so slowly, taking Garen in inches, causing Garen to writhe on the bed. Once inside, Darius leaned back over Garen, kissing him tenderly. Then he began to move, slow, slower than Garen had been with Jarvan. Garen's voice was choked moans, body already wanting more. Love-making was a form of torture when all he wanted to be was distracted. Especially when what Darius was doing right now reminded him too much of when he'd been on the giving half of this only two days prior.

Then he felt the teeth on his shoulder again, right where the ring of bruises Darius had left from before had just begun to heal. When teeth met skin, Garen hissed in pain; it was after all, still sore. Darius punctuated his bites with thrusts, Garen groaning in pain and pleasure.

“This, however, should scar,” Darius bit into his shoulder, gripping his dick at the same time. Garen shouted aloud as Darius began to pump him. He gripped the sheets hard as his mind began to focus only on his pleasure. “Scream for me.”

And Garen did, as Darius used his teeth, tearing skin free, spitting it out and away. The pain pushed him over the edge as well, ejaculating hard in several spurts of semen. He felt his entire body contract, muscles clenching around Darius, the man grunting as he came inside Garen.

Garen felt the slickness inside him, the lube and the cum, and realized this was the first time he'd ever been fucked without a condom. His surprise must have been evident on his face.

“I'm clean,” Darius smiled into his face, putting the lube on the bedside table before getting up to get bandages. He wrapped Garen's shoulder, but didn't add any salve or anything else that would force it to heal up.

Then he laid beside Garen, face-to-face. “Draven says we should just lock you in our rooms when we leave and only let you out for League matches,” Darius chuckled. “I think it's a terrible idea. You'd wreck all my stuff.”

“Yeah, I would,” Garen replied, feeling tired in his post-afterglow.

“So, I'll just ask. Come back to us. We won't play games with your emotions and we'll be straight-forward about what we expect. If you feel like we aren't being fair with you, tell us and we'll work on it, or you can leave. What do you say?”

Garen frowned, “Ask me when I'm don't feel as shitty as I do right now.”

“Alright then.”

He rolled away from Darius, shoulder screaming in pain as he did. All that came out was a small hiss of pain. Darius wrapped his arms around Garen, kissing the bandages ever so gently. The whole thing was too weird, but Garen didn't protest it. He was warmer than he would have been under Darius' sheets, so he simply settled in and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is what some could see as incest. Just giving you a heads up. There's at least one more chapter that has a scene like this. (I get the feeling those of you who want explicit incest are going to be disappointed...)

Morning came and Garen was still in Darius' arms when he came too. There was also a quiet knock at the door.

“Someone's here,” Garen whispered, rolling over at the same time, trying to wake Darius.

“It's just Draven...”

“What, he knows to knock politely for you?”

“No, he's just hungover.”

Garen frowned, but Darius was rousing enough to get up, heading to the door and letting in Draven.

“Oh, yay, he's here,” Draven mumbled, stumbling forward.

“You have a match today, you know,” Darius reminded Draven, letting him pass, to fall into the bed. Garen, not suspecting it, was immediately bear-hugged, Draven pressing their faces together.

“I'll sober up, I promise Darius.” Garen struggled, but Draven was basically dead-weight, refusing to let go, pretending to be asleep.

“Seriously, I am not your fucking pet. Let me go.”

“You don't want to be our pet?” Draven drawled. “I thought that was your goal after your saw our ad. Noxians seek loyal Demacian dog. Needs to be potty-trained and good with his mouth.”

He found his strength at that, snapping out of Draven's arms, sitting up and shoving him back. Garen was half-way up and out of the bed, when Draven grabbed around his hips, dragging him back into the bed.

“Don't be mad. I'll have to get the squirt gun out.”

Garen made a solid sound of anger, twisting and lifting his fist to hit Draven, when Darius grabbed his arm.

“Draven, he can fight you know.”

“Of course I know, Darius. I just love watching his facade of self-control fall apart around him,” He nuzzled his ass then. “Besides, I'm pretty sure I could beat the shit out of him.”

Garen kicked back with his leg, which surprised both brothers and connected with Draven's upper thigh, dangerously close to something he valued quite highly. His loose hand caught Darius under the chin, and he was free of them both, leaping from the bed, and darting to the door. This was when he realized his plan didn't include how he got out of here with clothing on; he was still naked.

However, he looked back at the brothers' faces and opted to think leaving was probably worth it anyway. His hand touched the door handle, but it was Draven who tackled him to the ground (even though Darius had been closer). Draven punched him in the jaw, “Don't fucking hit my brother.” He was already drawing back for another strike. Realizing he'd made a huge tactical error, Garen caught Draven's arm and punched him with his other fist. If Darius got involved, there was no way he would win; two versus one was almost always impossible odds. Especially completely nude.

Draven broke loose of his grip and slammed him right in the nose, breaking it. Garen let out an inadvertent sound of pain, catching both of Draven's wrists and slamming his into Draven's head. It was a bit of mistake, since Draven always wore that crown, but it still did what he had hoped. Draven reeled back, dizzy. Garen pressed his moment's advantage, throwing Draven back, freeing himself. He was standing up and reaching for the door, when Darius caught his arm, twisting it behind his back painfully.

“That's enough,” He growled. Garen heard Draven's snarl as he righted himself, clearly wanting to finish this fight. Adrenaline was pulsing through Garen, and if it weren't for being held back, he probably would have stepped forward to fight as well.

“Enough,” And this time Darius was addressing Draven. “I won't let you around him if you take another step forward.”

“Let him go, Darius. I'm going to punch his face in,” Draven was pulling his dented crown off his head, blood in stripes from where it had been previously. But he didn't move forward, tossing the crown aside, waiting for Darius' move.

Garen tried to push forward, so Darius cracked his arm hard, freeing his shoulder from the joint. He shouted then, mind temporarily blinded by pain.

“He's not in his right mind right now, Draven. He'd probably fight Braum if he were here. The point is, it's not worth beating him senseless,” Darius gripped his chin, forcing Garen to turn to look at him. “Calm down, Garen. Draven was playing before and you really don't want to test him when he's pissed off.”

Darius kissed him now, blood still pouring from Garen's nose, mingling in the kiss. Garen never appreciated tasting blood, and would have struggled if not for the pain in his shoulder. Just as soon as he ceased kissing him, Draven jerked his face forward and kissed him as well. Distracted by the kiss, Garen screamed into it as Darius snapped his shoulder back into place. Draven laughed, grabbing Garen's hair and pulling back, licking clean the blood on his face.

Darius was undoing the bandages on his other shoulder, biting there again to bring blood from the lightly scabbed over skin. Garen was groaning in pain, as Draven bit his lip, forcing his tongue into Garen's mouth. When Darius' hands grabbed his hips, Garen suddenly realized where this was going and was horrified.

“Are you two fucking serious-”

“Why not, Garen?” Draven asked in front of him, smiling, licking the bloodied spot that Darius had created on his shoulder. Darius mouth had moved to his ear, nibbling, sucking. Both of their attentions fully on him was getting him hard, but...

“You're brothers,” Garen was repulsed.

“And?” Darius whispered.

“You've fucked us separately. What's the problem?”

He felt Darius press against his back, still naked, already hard. Draven undid the clasp that held his outfit together, shrugging out of the top half of it. His pants were always too tight, and Garen could already see his erection through them.

“Help me out of them?” Draven questioned, observing Garen's eyes on his body. Garen cursed himself; this fucker always knew when he was being watched. But a hand around his penis caused him to gasp before he could answer.

“Help him,” Darius whispered, back at his neck, kissing and sucking, bringing another hickey. He was undoing Draven's pants now, Darius' hand stroking him slowly, the pain making him want more. Draven chuckled and stepped forth from his pants.

“I get his mouth,” Draven whispered, kissing Garen again, pressing their bodies together.

“Fine with me,” Darius let go, getting the lube from the bed side. Draven pushed him against the door, a knee between his legs, kissing him, hands roving his body. He was starting to shove Garen up against the door, hand on their dicks, pumping them together.

“Don't fuck him without me.”

Draven immediately ceased. “On your knees, Garen,” He whispered, pleasantly pleased when Garen assumed the position. Draven was on his knees lightning quick, holding his dick out for Garen. Those lips locked around his dick just as Darius spread his ass apart, sliding the first slick finger inside.

When Garen moaned around Draven's dick, Draven moaned, too. “Fuck-”

Then Darius removed his finger and then the thick pressure of his cock caused Garen to jolt forward, taking Draven further into his throat. Draven was panting by now, one hand in his hair, the other on his shoulder.

Darius began to thrust, his body rocking forward to Draven then back to meet with Darius. It was an intense number of sensations, that was only further magnified when Darius wrapped his fingers around his dick, pumping in time.

“G-Garen,” It was Draven moaning his name, which was a first for Garen. He heard Darius chuckle behind him. He quickened his pace, and Garen, already unable to do much more than remember to breath, felt Draven's muscles tighten, orgasm fast approaching.

“Aw, fuck, I can't-” Draven came in his mouth, more than Garen was prepared for, ejaculate filling his mouth. Darius hadn't stopped though, and Garen swallowed before a groan was forced from his throat. Draven pressed his dick to Garen's lips as he finished out his last spurts, ejaculate trailing down his chin. Then he felt Darius hitch inside him, groaning as he came as well, hand stiff on his cock. Garen's orgasm was close, but Darius let go of his penis, gripping his hips as he rode out his orgasm.

Denied his own climax, Garen was working to free up his position enough to touch himself. Darius slid out, and Draven shoved him back awkwardly onto his back, Darius catching him, holding him up under his arms.. Then Draven took Garen into his mouth, teeth running down his length first before beginning to take him in and out of his throat. Darius tweaked his nipples as Draven worked and Garen was moaning aloud, shouting when Draven did actually bite him.

The pain and the pleasure were too much for Garen, and he didn't bother warning Draven before he came, pleased when he heard a grunt of displeasure from Draven. But as he looked up from Garen's cock with a self-satisfied smile on his face, Draven kissed him; his own essence filled his mouth, Draven forcing his tongue in, making him taste himself. Garen made an unhappy noise, but ended up swallowing some of his own cum just to get Draven to stop his onslaught.

“Warn me next time,” Draven whispered, patting his cheek as he sat on his heels. Darius was letting him go now. His shoulder suddenly screamed in pain, and glancing at it, he could see why. Blood was still oozing forth, a bruise forming from where he'd dislocated his shoulder earlier evident as well. Then his nose ached, reminding him he actually did need medical attention.

“I'll help you shower, and get you to the medical ward,” Darius said, helping haul him up. Draven simply redressed, humming a song to himself.

“That was really fun, Garen. Wish me luck, baby.”

“I hope the other team slaughters you.”

Draven laughed heartily and he could feel Darius smiling, though he couldn't see it.

“Thanks for your support, sweetie. Bye for now.”

 

The healers gave him a strange look when he came walking in with Darius at his side. All the same, they healed his nose and checked over his arm before sending him on his way.

“I'll see you later then?” Darius asked, not entirely framed as question.

“Fuck you,” Garen responded.

Darius smiled, “Looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *v*


	10. Chapter 10

Obstinacy alone kept Garen from going back for two whole weeks. However, the coronation broke him. His wife went into labor that night, as if to herald the new king. Garen was there right after she was born, and after her father held her, Jarvan passed her to Garen. The whole kingdom marked this as an intense moment of trust. Jarvan's eyes on his daughters, that shine of love and happiness in his eyes, made Garen queasy. But with the beautiful baby girl, a few patches of dark hair on her head, Garen felt his fatherly instincts in him kick hard. Xin held her as well, smiling at her as she tried to wrap her hands around his finger.

The moment was short lived, the mother taking her daughter back, other men coming into the room to ask questions of their king. Jarvan iced over again, falling back into his role. Garen and Xin left at the same time.

“She's beautiful,” Garen said, smiling to Xin.

“We will protect her, just as we do Jarvan.”

“Maybe she can have a future of her own choosing.”

Xin frowned, “You shouldn't speak like that.”

Garen looked to Xin, all the pain of years of unrequited love painted on his face. “He deserved to choose as well.”

“He would have never chosen you over the throne.”

He tightened his jaw, “I know that. But he didn't have to marry her. There have been previous kings who had children with mistresses, while the king chose someone else as his partner. He could have chosen me instead.”

“His father expected him to marry.”

Garen shook his head. “It doesn't matter now.”

Xin put a hand to his shoulder. “You're a good man, Garen. Try not to forget that while you grieve.”

_Help me then_ , Garen thought desperately, but he couldn't say it. “I'll see you later.”

They separated and Garen found himself at Darius' door in the Institute with almost no thought. Draven however, opened the door.

“Garen! My favorite Demacian!”

“I'm the only Demacian you even speak to, and even then you don't know me that well,” Garen replied, toeing off his shoes at the door. Sure enough, Darius was working at his desk as usual.

“He's working on important Noxian military garbage. Don't peek.”

“I could not actually care less what he's working on. One of you want to fuck?”

“Me first and then when he's done, he can have the next round!” Draven chirped out, gleefully grabbing Garen by the neck and slamming him into the wall. “I was worried you weren't going to come back.”

He couldn't reply, Draven covering his mouth with his own. Garen responded to the kiss, opening his mouth, letting Draven explore with his tongue. With his hands, Draven was undoing Garen's belt and pants, pushing them down. Then he knelt and began to work to get Garen hard. It didn't take much. It was made worse when Darius turned in his chair, watching his face. Someone watching made him feel hot in a way he hadn't considered before.

Then Draven was sucking on him and he gasped in desire, hands flying to Draven's head.

“Don't you fucking dare pull on my hair,” Draven threatened, pulling back on Garen to look at him from between his legs. “I will kill you for that.”

Garen moved his hands to his shoulders, hunching somewhat, but Draven took it as an acceptable change and returned to giving him head. Darius met Garen's glance as he moaned as Draven continued. They stared at one another, Darius slowly smiling as Garen became more and more desperate for release.

“Say his name,” Darius spoke quietly. “He'll give you what you want then.”

Draven hummed his approval for his brother's words, Garen's hips hitching slightly the buzz.

“Draven-” Garen groaned out. Draven moved a hand up, sliding a finger between his legs, pressing into him. “Dra-Draven-” Garen cried out now, Draven rubbing him inside, licking and humming around his dick.

“Uhn, Draven-” Garen came, again purposefully forgetting to warn Draven. As if he gave a fuck what he preferred. Cum was dripping down his chin, Draven frowning as he stood.

“I said warn me next time,” Draven growled, kissing him as he tried to catch his breath, forcing his ejaculate into his mouth. “It's not hard,” He added between kisses. “Just say, “ _I'm coming, Draven_.” That's all you have to fucking say.”

Garen could hardly breath, but he smiled cockily all the same. “Or you could just swallow.”

“Or _you_ could just swallow,” Draven grumbled, pressing a thumb into his shoulder, his knees giving way. He fell in front of Draven who was undoing his own pants quickly.

“Get to,” Draven said, pulling his pants down, already fully erect.

“I thought Darius got the next turn.”

Draven tapped his dick at Garen's lips. “He can wait.”

“Don't want your brother to see your face as I blow you? Aren't you two into that?”

“I can just fuck your ass if you'd prefer.”

Garen figured he meant without lube, considering how far they were from the bed, so he opened his mouth and Draven pushed himself in. And without further ado, gripped his hair and proceeded to face fuck him. To say he was unprepared was an understatement. It took several seconds for him to remember to try and breath when Draven pulled back, but it almost didn't matter. He could hardly breath and could already feel the prick of pain behind his eyes. But he did fight back, clawing into Draven's ass and hips hard; when that didn't discourage him (in fact, he groaned pleasantly when Garen did this), he shoved two fingers up his ass.

Draven cried out then, panting, so Garen did all that he could while Draven continued thrusting. Garen could feel his muscles coiling, but was still surprised when Draven pulled out of his mouth and came on his face.

“Heh. It's a good look on you.”

Snarling, Garen grabbing Draven's shirt and wiping his face on it.

“What the fuck-” Draven was saying angrily when Darius put a hand on his shoulder.

“Enough.”

“Do you know how hard it is to clean this damn thing?”

“Then don't wear it next time you want to try and prove a point with him.”

Draven grumbled but stormed off to the shower, the water running as Darius offered Garen a hand up.

“Are you up for more?”

He wasn't exactly pleased with the events of his last escapade, so he shook his head.

“It's fine. Mind if I masturbate?”

“Do whatever you want,” Garen went to the bed, cause he had no interest in heading back to his room. Besides, maybe he could get lucky in the morning. But Darius sat beside him in the bed, pushing his pants down enough to loose his dick before stroking himself slowly.

Watching this was surprisingly sexy to Garen, seeing something that Darius likely only ever did when he was alone. Darius stroked his dick with one hand, the other gripping his balls, playing with them as he moved. His eyes were closed, concentrating on whatever was going through his mind to keep him interested. Garen felt the blood rush lower in him...

The type of men he was attracted to had always concerned him. Watching this however, he wanted to participate. He sighed as Darius' back arched slightly, really getting into it. This drove Garen to action, placing his lips at Darius' tip, pushing him over the edge. Darius came into his mouth, opening his eyes as he gasped, stroking himself as his orgasm passed. Garen swallowed, looking to Darius with a smile.

Darius put a hand to his cheek, rubbing a thumb across his bone underneath his eyes. He too was smiling and Garen felt compelled to sit up more and kiss him. Soon they were making out, bodies entwined on the bed, hands wandering each others' bodies.

“Shit, Garen, you're already up to more?” Draven said suddenly, exiting the bathroom.

“Why can't you ever go to your own room?” Darius asked suddenly, hand still firmly on Garen's ass.

“Oh ho! You want to have some alone time, huh? Alright, I can take a hint,” Draven grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt from the floor. It was Garen's shirt, but he couldn't protest fast enough; he had already slid it on, scooping up his outfit from the bathroom and heading to the door. “Night, night boys. Do try to get some sleep tonight.” He was laughing as he left.

“How do you even put up with him?” Garen questioned as the door swung shut.

“How do you stand fucking him?”

“He lets me top sometimes...” Garen sighed out, actually not wanting to discuss Draven's talents in bed with his brother.

“I'll pass on details,” Darius replied, kissing him again, the hand still on Garen's ass squeezing firmly. Garen was above him, so he sat up, knees on either side of his hips. “It's a nice view.”

“Shut the fuck up and hand me the lube,” Garen was getting hard, thinking of Darius masturbating earlier. But Darius passed him the lube with a smile, unworried about what Garen would do with it.

Because he was right, Garen stroked him with one hand until he was hard, then dumped lube over Darius' dick. Darius helped out then, holding his cock up as Garen slid down on it.

“Nn- Garen-”

Garen began to lift himself up and down, enjoying how deep Darius could hit inside him like this. Soon he was panting from the strain, hand on his cock, stroking himself as he moved. It didn't take long to climax, Darius' nails digging into his ass as he rocked. He shouted as he did, ejaculating across Darius' stomach. His orgasm slowed his pace, so Darius dug in his fingers and thrust up a few more times before climaxing himself.

With some effort, Garen pulled himself off of Darius and fell back into the bed beside him.

“You should visit more than once every two weeks,” Darius said with a smile, pushing Garen's bangs out his face.

“Tell Draven not to pull the shit he did today and I'll come around more.”

“Fair enough. Do warn him in the future, though.”

“Fine.”

Darius nodded then grabbed a shirt from the floor and wiping off the cum on his stomach. After that, he rolled onto his side facing away from Garen and settled down to sleep. Garen rolled the other way and fell asleep himself.

Sometime in the night though, he rolled the other way and pasted himself against Darius' body.


	11. Chapter 11

Time passed and the rhythm of dealing with the Blood Brothers became easier and easier. Garen began to learn when to push and when to ease up, never having another problem with Draven in particular ever again.

He learned to warn him and Draven learned to ask before face-fucking. The balance worked between them.

Darius however, held him at night, something he didn't know how he felt about still. If maybe a thousand things had been different, they could have been something more than fuck buddies. Garen tried not to ponder this too much, worried that he might like actually like the idea.

As Jarvan's little girl grew, he found himself around her often, watching her when her nannies failed to do so. Taking her out to see the courtyards, Demacia itself, Garen wished he could be around her always. The whole nation thought that the trust Jarvan had for Garen with his daughter proved their close friendship.

This couldn't have been farther from the truth. They hardly said three words to each other most days, though sometimes Garen could catch Jarvan watching him with the princess, eyes far away and longing. Nothing could be done for that now.

Xin came out with Garen often and the closeness that Garen had hoped for seemed to be developing between them. His position had become far more demanding, while Garen's had become more or less a figurehead. For Xin, keeping the household together was a full-time job. He was however, so efficient with time that they scheduled time for the princess almost daily, and she soon referred to them as her uncles.

More than eight months later and Garen's birthday was yet again on the horizon. It wasn't one he was looking forward to, but he never looked forward to birthdays. Draven had assured him he was getting something really special for his birthday, and Garen feared for his future. Darius had shrugged, “You can top or something.” That seemed far more exciting to Garen than whatever Draven could have ever given him.

When his birthday did come, he was leaving his last match of the day when Draven came running up to him in the halls of the Institute.

“Come on, come on!” Draven got behind him, pushing forcefully.

“What the fu-”

“My brother's room. Go, go, go.”

Garen moved, sighing at Draven's theatrics. It wasn't like this wasn't typical, but still. He should have asked for Draven to pretend he wasn't a pretentious, self-centered asshole for his birthday.

But his gift was certainly a surprise.

In Darius' bedroom, Garen could see nothing that was special there.

“Okay, open the closet,” Draven's smile was slightly maniacal, and Garen worried about what he would find behind that door. Then he heard a muffled noise and was seriously concerned.

Opening the door, wrists tied behind his back with a scarf around his mouth as well, was Jarvan. He looked livid, but his eyes widened in confusion when Garen opened the door.

“What the fu-”

“Happy Birthday!” Draven shouted, laughing himself sick.

Garen and Jarvan stared at each other, until Garen knelt and undid his gag.

“What is going on here?” Jarvan growled out, looking at them both with such animosity.

“Nah, nah, don't be mad,” Draven replied, sitting on the bed. “I've kidnapped you. So you can get laid by Garen here, happy birthday sweetheart, and then go home and claim you were ambushed on the way back. No one will argue why you were late and you can _get laid_. Cause everyone can tell you need to get fucked. It's a win-win-win!”

Looking at Jarvan's face, Garen could tell he was actually thinking it over. “Do you want me?” Garen asked quietly, hardly believing this turn of events. No verbal response came from Jarvan, so Garen leaned forward, touching his lips lightly to Jarvan's. That elicited a response, Jarvan kissing back with force.

Draven stayed silent, watching Garen in action. Jarvan tilted back as they continued to make-out, seemingly not bothered by laying on his arms tied behind his back. Garen kept his lips locked to Jarvan's as he undid Jarvan's belt and pants, pushing them to his ankles. Draven didn't leave, the only thing he did contribute was to slide the bottle of lube to Garen as he worked.

Garen dumped lube over his dick and slammed into Jarvan, pushing his legs up near his head as he thrust. It was tight in the doorway of the closet, Garen not fully successful in avoiding the frame. Jarvan gasped in pain at the first thrust, but quickly groaned along with Garen's thrusts.

“You still touch yourself, don't you?” Garen questioned, knowing that if Jarvan didn't, he wouldn't be adjusting so quickly.

“Unnh- Ga-Garen-” Jarvan keened, throwing his head back as Garen thrust. “Fuck, I- I-” He lost his ability to think, muscles coiling tight around Garen, clearly approaching his orgasm.

“I'm not even touching you, Jarvan,” Garen whispered back, taking another hot kiss. But Jarvan's desperation excited him, Jarvan wordless below him, bound and panting. He gripped Jarvan's dick and didn't have to stroke many times at all before Jarvan came, ejaculating all over Garen's hand and his own shirt, a wordless cry of pleasure tearing from his throat.

The display in front of him brought his own climax, Garen thrusting hard as he finished, riding every second of it out inside Jarvan. Then the other sounds of breathing caught his attention, while Jarvan lay there, eyes closed catching his breath. Garen turned slightly to see Draven smiling, ejaculate all over his hand, a fine sweat at his brow.

“Damn,” He mouthed, smiling at Garen in pride and lust.

It was as he turned back to Jarvan, soft now inside, that he pulled out. Jarvan let out a small cry of protest.

“How long-” Jarvan asked quietly, eyes opening to inspect Garen's face. “How long have you fucked him?”

“Us,” Draven corrected from the bed.

“Since the first Demacian general you brought to our bed.”

Jarvan closed his eyes, nodding slowly. “Why couldn't you have just taken one of them home? Why a _Noxian_?”

“Noxians,” Draven corrected again, grabbing a towel from the bathroom to wipe his hand clean.

“I couldn't bare to look at them, knowing they'd touched you.”

“So you decided on _Draven_?” Jarvan kept his eyes closed, brow still furled.

“No, he decided on Darius,” Draven announced, coming into the view of the closet. Garen tugged up Jarvan's pants as Draven leered down at him. “He was drunk and heartbroken after one too many rounds with you. Darius just happened to be drunk at the same time, and took him home. I took a chance a few weeks later once Darius told me about the two of them,” Draven looked to Garen, smiling. “So speaking of fucking and getting fucked, I have a little proposition, Jarvan.”

Jarvan was frowning, but he was still paying attention to Draven's words. “I can “kidnap” you once or twice a month, you can get fucked by Garen, which is what you want anyway, and you just don't punish Garen for fucking us. It's easy.” Draven was leaning against the door frame now, confident swagger always in place.

Garen tried to keep his face neutral; this was a huge risk Draven was taking. There was more than just his life hanging in the balance. Jarvan could treat this as an act of war.

“Fine,” Jarvan returned. “But don't tie me up again. Any injuries outside of the norm are hard to explain.”

“Yes!” Draven pumped his fist downwards. He pecked Garen on the cheek, “ _You_ can thank me later.”

Draven heard the knock and opened it for Darius before either could say anything. Darius took one look at the two men in the closet, and grabbed Draven by the collar and pulled him into the hall.

“Listen, Garen,” Jarvan said suddenly. “I feel I owe you an apology... for everything.”

Garen took a kiss form Jarvan, happy that Jarvan returned it kindly.

“I love you, Garen,” Jarvan whispered against his lips. “Seeing you with my daughter makes my entire life feel like a series of regrets that I can never overcome... If all I can have of you is this, then so be it. It's what I deserve.”

“Jarvan, I-” Garen whispered back, kissing him passionately. Then Darius was back through the door.

“Shower. I'll find him something he can wear.”

Garen undid the rope around Jarvan's wrists and helped him up, going with him into the shower.

As soon as he was clean and dry, Darius thrust an outfit into his arms. “It's Garen's stuff, so it should fit you better than mine.”

Jarvan frowned, trying to not question why Garen had stuff in Darius' closet, but he put it on anyway.

“Draven informed me of what happened here,” Darius spoke, crossing his arms as he faced Jarvan. “Are you truly in agreement?”

“I would rather kill the two of you than him any day,” Jarvan replied, sneering. “That said, I get what I want, you get what you want and no one else need be involved. It works out.”

A slow smile crept across Darius' lips, “Alright then, your highness. We'll see you again.”

And Jarvan left, strutting from the room like the king he was. Garen hadn't realized the tensity in his body until Darius was hugging him from behind; he felt himself sink into the embrace.

“Did you know that Draven-” Garen began, as Darius kissed him at the crook of his neck.

“No, or I would have stopped him.”

“Did that all really just happen?”

Darius hummed as he sucked on Garen, bringing a bruise to his shoulder. “Yes, Garen. Though I don't approve of his methods, Draven has ensured you won't hang yourself. Sure, Jarvan gets what he wants, but more so, we get what we want.”

“You're telling me-”

“Draven just protected you, saved your life permanently. When were you going to notice we actually care for you?”

Garen stood stock still, feeling the anxiety well up within him. What in the gods' name was he doing? This was literally insane, teetering between three intensely strong and powerful mens' affections. He hoped he was actually safe, because now the real game began.

Juggling had never been a talent of Garen's.

“Still want your birthday gift?” Darius whispered against his neck, hands roaming down. Garen hadn't bothered dressing after his shower, only a towel low on his waist. With a gentle pull, the towel was loose, and Darius let it fall.

“Honestly? I'm exhausted. This has turned out to be a great deal more stressful than I could have ever imagined.”

“Then lay on the bed and I'll ride you, no problem,” Darius pressed against him, already hard.

“Fine,” Garen sighed, turning in Darius' arms. He was immediately captured in a kiss.

“There are some days that I wish I didn't have to share you at all,” Darius cradled his face, eyes sharp and studying.

“Maybe in a different lifetime,” Garen shrugged. “Though to be fair, in a different lifetime, Jarvan might not have been a future king and someone I could have pursued honestly. We likely would have never even met.”

“I bet I could have been persuasive enough to capture your attentions,” Darius was kissing down his throat, stepping forward as Garen stepped back. The back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down on it, Darius straddling him. “Besides, do you even love Jarvan anymore?”

Garen felt the low burn in his heart, an actual sensation of pain. “I'll always be devoted to him on some level,” He whispered in reply as Darius sucked on his neck. “But in the end, he made the decisions that ended us. I couldn't hold out forever, and while I'll still fuck him, it will be my duty, just as it was before. I think it'll be easier now, knowing he's not all I have.”

“You make me want to strangle Draven,” Darius bit him hard on the scar he'd made, Garen gasping as he winced. “It's hard to get me actually angry with him, you know. At the end of the day, his needs supersede anyone else I can name, including myself. So for me to consider you second only to him is unusual in my mind.”

“Should I be thankful or something?”

“That's for you to decide.”

Darius was pushing him into the bed now, standing back and stripping out of his clothes. As soon as he was undressed, he picked the lube up from where Garen had left it earlier and returned to Garen.

Garen found himself getting hard as Darius stood over him, just looking down at him. He had been over him so many times by this point, but Garen still found him immensely attractive and always had. Darius was the epitome of strength, clearly the uniting factor for Swain's Noxus; without Darius carving his way, Swain would never have risen to power. Everyone who knew anything of Noxian politics knew this.

So when Darius poured lube over his dick and straddled his hips, taking Garen's dick slowly inside him, groaning quietly as he moved, Garen thought he would lose his mind. This was a fantasy he had so many times, and here it was becoming reality; Garen let out a throaty moan, gripping Darius' hips as he came down.

Darius laughed through his nose, “That good?”

“Oh gods,” Garen was groaning as Darius began to move up and down slowly, testing his own limits.

“You make more noise fucking than being fucked?” Darius chuckled, before making himself moan, increasing his speed. If Garen could think, he would have been touching Darius, but the image of Darius above him kept his mind spinning. Darius gripped himself, stroking as he worked, smiling down to Garen.

Garen could feel his orgasm approach, muscles tightening, his fingers pressing into Darius' thighs.

“Go on, Garen, come for me,” Darius whispered, breathing heavily.

He bit his lip hard, trying to hold on, trying to ride it out, but then Darius came down hard and it was done. Garen shouted as he came, thrusting up at the same time, mind going white as he came. Darius came moments later, and Garen could feel him constrict against him as he softened. He opened his eyes in time to see Darius ejaculate on his hand, eyes closed, brow furled, his orgasm passing through his body.

“D-damn,” Garen whispered, and Darius lifted himself off to his groan of protest.

“Happy Birthday,” Darius whispered, smiling confidently. He pressed himself against Darius kissing him passionately.

“Please tell me I don't have to wait an entire year to do that again.”

“We'll see,” Darius replied, laughing into the kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

For the princess' birthday, Garen bought her a new dress, ribbon pendants in the shape of Demacia's crest and a stuffed bear. Her mother dressed her in all of it just after opening it, cooing at the beauty of all the pieces. When she returned in her mother's arms, a tiny ball of beauty in blues and gold, Garen was delighted to be allowed to hold her.

“Uncle!” She chortled happily as he held her. “Spin me!” Garen held her up and gave her a quick spin.

“It's an honor to be in the presence of the most beautiful woman in Demacia,” He kissed her tiny hand as the princess giggled. How deeply he loved this child.

“Papa!” She called, Jarvan having entered the room unannounced. It was after all, a quiet afternoon affair, just the child, her mother and her nannies, Xin standing silently to the side.

Handing the squirming child over to the king was a delicate process, Jarvan in the insane regalia they now expected him to wear all the time.

“You look very beautiful today, your highness,” Jarvan greeted, smiling sincerely to his daughter before looking up. The glance they shared was chaste.

“Uncle Garen gave it to me!” She tugged at the lace of the sleeves. Gently, Jarvan held her hand.

“It's very nice, my love. Make sure to take care of it,” His eyes lingered on the stuffed bear she clutched to her chest.

“Mama!” She called and was passed back to her mother.

“Have you reviewed the schedule for the upcoming week?” Jarvan spoke to Xin, voice changing to his usual authoritarian. They conversed a bit, and then the child began to cry.

“I want uncle Xin~” She wailed, reaching for Xin. Crossing the floor, Xin accepted her as she was passed to him.

“Your highness, you mustn't act like this. It doesn't suit a princess.”

“But Xin-”

“Simply make your requests known politely,” He smiled to her, kissing her lightly on the head. “We're all happy to serve you.”

“I love you, Xin,” She squealed, throwing her arms around him. Gently, he pat her back and nodded.

“I love you as well,” Xin murmured in return.

Standing away, Jarvan and Garen were almost side-by-side. Garen could feel Jarvan beside him, stiff as a rod. The child was incredibly affectionate, but clearly Jarvan had not realized how much she loved his two most loyal. Unable to stand the pressure of Jarvan's emotion, Garen crossed and kissed her on the head as well.

“Your majesty, I have a match to attend to, if you will excuse me,” He bowed to the princess in Xin's hands. Xin smiled at his actions, turning the child to see him better.

“You are excused,” She mumbled the last word, waving her hand in a gesture so reminiscent of her father. It rather hurt Garen to see the coldness in her sweet green eyes.

“You are excused,” Jarvan echoed as he turned. Garen gave a sweeping bow, kneeling before his king, then exited quietly.

 

Opening the door to Darius' room (he had a key by this point), Garen sighed as he noted both of the blood brothers were here. Draven was seated on Darius' floor knocking back a can of beer.

“Hey, sweetheart! I haven't seen you in a while! Avoiding me?” The executioner smiled, motioning for him to join. Darius remained buried in paperwork, doing who knew what.

Because there was beer, Garen crossed and sat near Draven, just on the edge of the bed. He accepted the can when Draven passed him one. “You've been in matches. And doing your,” Garen tried to not show his utter disgust for Draven's supposed career, “...job.” There was no way he could hide how horrific he found Noxian practices in this regard.

Laughing, Draven leaned against his leg, “You know, just for you, I'd throw a very special show. I'd even ask Swain myself to let you in special to Noxus for that day. I promise, it'd be great when I-”

“Draven,” Darius uttered, not turning his head.

Garen's eyes were glowering, lip slightly angled in a snarl when Draven looked up at him.

“Aw, Garen, it's okay. I wouldn't kill Demacians that day-”

“Draven.” And now Darius did turn, “Save it for some other time.”

Grumbling, Draven took another swig. Considering the number of cans on the floor, Draven was pretty fucked up. Still, Garen was pissed about his behavior.

“What did you get the princess for her birthday?” Draven mumbled out, looking back up to Garen.

“Do you care?” Garen took a swig of the beer; everything from Noxus was awful he decided as the taste hit his tongue.

“Do you two just need to fight?” Darius snapped his pen against the desk, turning around completely in his chair, looking to the two of them.

Draven stuck out his tongue to Darius, spreading his arms wide, “No, fuck you.”

Rolling his eyes, Garen began to stand. “I'll just go to my room tonight.”

“No,” Two sets of voices said at the same time. “Stay,” Draven added. “I'll give you head to apologize.”

“Alright,” Garen shrugged, finishing off his can. “Remind me to bring beer next time and you guys can have alcohol that doesn't taste like piss.”

“Demacian beer is far worse,” Darius added, turning away again as Draven undid his trousers, using his mouth to get Garen hard. It wasn't a complicated process, Garen always liking the view of the prideful executioner going down on his cock.

Sucking and licking, Draven laughed at the little gasp Garen gave in response to the slight presence of his teeth.

“Garen.”

The sound of his name made him look up from Draven's head, meeting Darius' glance once more. “Let us take you at the same time.”

“What?”

Chuckling around his dick, Draven pulled back, licking the tip before looking up to Garen's face. “We can go slow.”

“I'd really rather-”

Draven was sucking on his dick again, breathing the word, “please?” across his length. Those gray eyes looked up to Garen, and he felt himself crumbling. How he had ever come to persuaded by this fucking jackass, he'd never know.

“You two are such assholes-”

Draven made a happy noise, standing quickly, pushing him down into the bed while kissing him. “We're going to have you screaming,” He whispered hotly, biting Garen's ear. While they were making out, Garen didn't catch Darius getting up and stripping out of his clothing. He caught on when he tapped Draven on the shoulder, pushing him aside to take a kiss of his own.

When that kiss ended, he could see both of the blood brothers had disposed of their clothing in short order.

“How can you keep it up in front of your-” Garen was cut off by a kiss from Darius, Draven tugging his pants down. Then lips were on his cock again and Garen decided he didn't care that much.

While continuing to kiss Darius, Draven slid a finger into Garen and then another, Garen's moans escaping between kisses. Helping him out of his shirt, Darius bit down at the scar on his shoulder, eliciting a sharp cry from Garen.

“I have three fingers in you and you haven't even noticed,” Draven spoke suddenly, bringing Garen back to reality.

“Then he's ready enough.”

Grabbing him by his neck, Draven pulled him over him, kissing him and pressing their bodies together. The lubricant that was dumped over his ass was cold, getting him to shout in surprise. Hearing Draven gasp, he watched as Darius was lubing up Draven's dick for him, then repeating the action for himself.

Garen would have probably made some comment on it, but all thoughts were swept away as the two positioned themselves at his entrance. Draven was pushing his shoulder backwards, Darius pushing forward and Garen was just screaming.

“Shh,” Draven grumbled before kissing him. Once both were fully inside, Draven let Garen ago, but still he panted with the effort, brow creased in pain.

Darius ground his fingers into his back muscles and Garen was shocked at how it just made his whole body feel looser. The first tentative thrust jolted through his body but it wasn't nearly as painful as before. Chuckling, Draven tipped up and kissed lightly at his scar before biting there as well. It was Darius who set the pace, slow at first, gaining speed as Garen groaned.

“How does it feel with us both in your ass, Garen?” Draven was whispering. “We practically own you, you know.”

Gasping, Garen dug his fingers into Draven's shoulders, squeezing his eyes closed. By now Darius was going faster, though he chuckled quietly at Draven's barbs.

“Who else do you let have you like this?” Draven bit his ear. Finally, Draven wrapped his fingers around Garen's dick, stroking quick and hard. “No one, because you want them to think you're better than this, but you're not. Come for us, slut.”

“Draven, ah,” Sucking in a quick breath, he gasped out, “Darius-” Before coming so hard, his whole body pitched forward, ejaculating all across Draven's chest and hand. Feeling this, Darius slammed into him hard before coming as well, Draven moments behind. Pulling out Darius sat back, Draven rolling his hips to slide out as well. Garen was rolled to his side and Darius flopped behind him, kissing his neck as Draven took his lips. Sandwiched between them was not particularly comfortable, but Garen just wasn't up to complaining right now.

Sleep came easy enough, the brother's voices lowered in the dark, talking easily about something... There was no reason he could think of to really pay attention.


	13. Chapter 13

Two nights later, Draven unlocked the door and pushed Jarvan inside with little ceremony.

“Have fun, your highness,” Draven sneered, closing the door behind him. Jarvan had no tolerance for either of the brothers being nearby, threatening to force Garen into permanent residence in Demacia after an issue with Draven. Avoiding that fight had been quite precarious, Garen realizing that neither he nor Jarvan would benefit from such a demand. To this day, he kind of resented that Jarvan was so quick to threaten his freedom over so small a slight.

For fuck's sake, that day Draven had just been trying to pick up his crown. He didn't even want to stay.

Jarvan crossed the room and caressed Garen's cheek before moving in for a kiss. Pulling him close, Garen returned it; it'd been more than a month since their last meeting, Jarvan just always so busy. So when the door was kicked in, both were pretty surprised to be interrupted.

Xin was standing there, looking between his king and the leader of the Vanguard in concern and confusion. Bowing quickly to his king, he waited for one to explain, clearly not going anywhere.

“Xin,” Jarvan said first, separating from Garen with some hesitance. “Shut the door.”

Doing as commanded, Xin got the door to shut again, though it was obvious he had broken the wood. It would undoubtedly need to be replaced.

The seneschal's brow was slightly creased, clearly wanting to ask questions, but his duty was to serve. And that duty meant waiting on his king.

Putting a hand to his head, Jarvan sighed in exasperation. “You explain this, Garen.”

Turning his attention to Garen, Xin waited.

“This is the only place we can get some alone time, Xin-”

“To what? Have sex? What kind of behavior is this? Using a Noxian's quarters?”

“You know we have soldiers that watch my room... The only way for us to get reprieve is to come over here.”

“Why would Noxians help the king of Demacia and his general?”

Garen felt like he would throw up; Xin would not accept lies so easily.

“Garen is fucking them, Xin. The four of us have an agreement.”

“Four?” Now Xin's eyes were narrow, turning again to Garen.

“Draven and Darius,” Jarvan added, crossing his arms.

“What have you done?” Far worse than Xin's anger was his disappointment, those wizened eyes looking at him with such despair.

His mouth opened to come up with some excuse, anything. But nothing came out. Shaking his head, Xin turned back to Jarvan.

“You shouldn't be here.”

If there were anything that turned Jarvan back into the royal brat Garen couldn't stand, it was when Jarvan thought he might not get what he wanted.

“No,” He straightened now. “This is the only time I get to have Garen as I please. I am not leaving until I am satisfied.”

Ramrod stiff, it was clear Xin wanted to reprimand Jarvan just as he had when the king was younger and but a prince. Their positions had changed now that Jarvan was the king.

“I will not leave your side until I am assured of your safety.”

“Then you can just stand there or join in, I don't care,” He said dismissively, grabbing Garen's scarf and jerking him into a harsh kiss.

Fumbling to keep up with Jarvan's demands, Garen returned the kiss. But then he felt a gentle touch at his hip, another body being pressed against his back.

“Oh, Garen,” He heard Xin whisper quietly; those agile fingers moved to his zipper, sliding it down. “If I had known...”

Jarvan was preoccupied, trying to undress Garen quickly, aware that time was always of the essence. When he noted that Xin was participating, Jarvan stepped back and threw off his own clothing. Since Jarvan had already unbuttoned his shirt, Garen slid out from it, adding his scarf to the floor at the same time. Careful fingers touched the bruise over the scar Darius had given him.

For the first time since this whole mess had begun, he felt embarrassment. Jarvan had never noticed the scar, or even looked all that carefully at his body. Cool lips were pressed lightly onto the fresh bruise over the scar, a small sigh of sadness from the man behind him. Garen felt frozen to the floor, unable to respond even as Jarvan pushed his pants to the floor and wrapped his lips around Garen's cock.

“I have failed you,” Xin whispered near his ear. “Let me help make it right,” And then began to kiss down Garen's back. Kissing at the base of his spine, Garen suddenly realized what he was going to do.

“Hey, ah-” His attention was back on what was going on, Jarvan sucking hard on his dick, finally getting a reaction from the knight. Using his thumbs, Xin pressed his cheeks apart and Garen groaned at the first moist touch of his tongue there. Garen put his hands into Jarvan's hair at this point, tugging lightly as Jarvan took him deep into his throat. Xin's tongue penetrated him and Garen was moaning aloud, both men working him so intently.

“J-Jarvan,” Garen looked down, those green eyes meeting his eyes. “May I finish?”

Closing his eyes, Jarvan did not stop his motions, in fact gaining in pace; Xin had a finger join his tongue, pulling him open wider, finger pressing against his prostate. With a gasp, Garen came, jerking forward into Jarvan's mouth. His king swallowed before standing once more, taking another kiss. Joining the two, Xin wrapped his arms around Garen, kissing at the top of his spine.

“Allow me to pleasure our king,” Xin whispered at his shoulder and Garen nodded, sliding from between the two. The two kissed, and now Garen could see this interaction in the correct light. Jarvan did not love Xin, even if he did find Xin attractive; he had been invited as Jarvan's last ditch effort to introduce Garen to someone. Trying to fathom just how fucked up Jarvan's matchmaking methods were made Garen confused as hell. Why couldn't he have just thrown him aside and let him go? It would have hurt, but it wouldn't be as fucked up as this current mess he was balls-deep in...

Then it dawned on him; because even in trying to break Garen's heart, Jarvan was selfish. Garen stood there frowning, having so many epiphanies all at once. It was like he was getting his heart broken all over again. Because Xin hadn't read it like that either... Xin had thought of it as duty to his king, and that duty did not include taking Garen as a lover.

Realizing his relationship with Darius and Draven was the most honest of this mess also made him queasy. They'd moved to the bed after Xin finished undressing, Jarvan below Xin, both of their hands groping at skin. Snatching up the lube from the side table, he passed it to Xin. Dark eyes met his in a way that made him shudder, but Garen let the moment pass. There would be time for the two of them later he understood now.

Rolling Jarvan slightly on his side, Xin held him in position as he made his own cock slick. Without warning, he pressed inside, Jarvan moaning against the pressure aloud. Garen knelt at the edge of the bed keeping Jarvan's mouth occupied. He freed a hand to stroke Jarvan at the same time, leaving Xin to focus entirely on his pace. Clearly enjoying himself, Jarvan was moaning into their kisses. Wanting better purchase, Garen crawled further onto the bed, on his knees almost side by side Jarvan. That's when he felt a slick finger enter him as well.

Gasping, he looked back to Xin who was fucking his king, but fingering Garen at the same time. Another finger joined the first, Xin working him just easily as before. Impressed by the seneschal's skill, Garen rocked his hips onto Xin's fingers. Garen was getting hard once more, all the sounds Jarvan and Xin were making only building up his desire. Still, Jarvan came first in a low whimper, ejaculating across his chest and Garen's hand. Xin continued to thrust until Jarvan had finished completely, but then pulled out, still hard.

“Ready?” He whispered to Garen, fingers withdrawing even as he asked. There wasn't really time to reply, Xin sliding into Garen without further comment.

Xin did not go slow with Garen either, slamming full force into him immediately, jerking him hard and fast at the same time. Groaning and grasping at the sheets, Garen tried to stop himself from falling onto his king or off the bed. Still, green eyes watched his face, never moving from his expression.

It was Xin who came first, gasping, nails digging into Garen's thighs. Xin continued to stroke Garen until he too climaxed, the noise of his pleasure silenced by Jarvan's lips. Once Xin pulled out, he looked to the two men now lying on the bed.

“Shower, and then we must work on remedying this situation.”

Jarvan went first and in the silence of the room, Xin turned to Garen. Under the weight of his glance Garen could have almost crumbled. Those eyes cut through him, finding all his weaknesses and exposing them to the light. Gently, Xin put his hand to his face.

“You could have come to me.”

His chest felt tight, breath shallow, “I didn't know how to bridge the gap without you. You were so upset when we-”

Shaking his head, Xin continued, “I didn't realize how much you needed me, but I understand now. My mind was only on Jarvan's needs.” Using his hand, he tilted Garen's head and kissed him.

Kissing back, Garen drew Xin closer, holding him close. They probably would have continued to kiss for quite some time but two things happened at one time.

Jarvan exited the shower and Darius opened his door.

“Who do I send the bill for the door to?” He asked, not at all deterred by the number of naked men in his room.

“Me,” Xin answered, standing. Turning his head down to Garen, he added, “Take a shower, Garen. We will be expecting you in Demacia tonight.” First gathering the king's outfit, he passed the items to Jarvan, then he gathered up his own clothes and redressed.

For once, Garen didn't want to shower in Darius' room, even though he knew he was still safe. Still, he didn't want the mess on his body anymore either, so he stepped from the room, heartbeat loud in his ears.

As he exited, the room was down to only its owner; Darius sat on the bed, arms crossed looking to Garen.

“So this is it?” Darius asked, meeting his gaze with no hesitance.

The lack of response must have said enough, Darius nodding.

“I knew it would come eventually. You would have to deal with the situation at some point.”

He stood from the bed, coming near to Garen, “Draven will be upset that he won't have gotten to say goodbye,” Darius laughed wryly. “He's not good at goodbyes. He won't take this well.”

“But, it's probably better,” Caressing his cheek, Darius analyzed Garen's face. “Who knows what he would have done to prevent you from leaving. I would recommend caution around him for the next few months.”

Garen went in for the kiss, Darius retuning it full force. Wrapping his arms around Garen, he kissed hard, making it hard to even breath through his nose.

“Good luck,” Darius said after finally letting him go.

“You too,” Garen replied.

And with that, he exited the room for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter remains...


	14. Chapter 14

Demacia seemed brighter than he remembered that night, almost glaring in its image. He walked to the meeting room where, sure enough, Xin was waiting.

“You won't go back, will you?”

“No,” Garen replied, looking to Xin.

Nodding, Xin walked up to him, looking at him in question. “I have spoken to Jarvan. We've worked out an arrangement to get him an opportunity with you on far safer grounds, if you're still willing.”

“I'm fine with that,” He knew it would be necessary, at least for a while, to continue sleeping with Jarvan.

“As for us,” Xin tilted his head as he began, inspecting Garen's face. “Will you take me as a lover?”

These words were all he could have ever wanted, pulling Xin forward into a kiss. Xin responded with equal kindness, putting a hand to Garen's hair and deepening it. For several heartbeats, Garen thought this must be true happiness. Surely there was no one else who would understand him better than the man in his arms.

“Let's go to your chambers,” Xin whispered, caressing his cheek. If he had been allowed, Garen would have likely carried him there. He wanted nothing more than to spend every second touching him.

 

Garen's room was sparse, as he rarely stayed at the castle ever, even if he did have quarters there. It was relatively standard for higher officials to have a dedicated room and Garen was of course, no exception. He had always thought this room would grow brighter in time; after all, Jarvan and he had shared their first night as a couple here. When things spiraled out of control, the place had become less and less personal, almost becoming a monument to his sadness.

There was something different about this moment though, opening the door, Xin quietly stepping inside without comment. By the time Xin had been introduced to their sex life, Garen already had lovers outside of his prince. Xin would always have known him as a lover from after his stupid affairs.

Life only worked in one direction though; there was no way he could go back and try to fix things. Garen doubted he would have actually been able to change much anyway. His heart had always belonged to Jarvan, since the day they met as children. Jarvan had been more god than human to him the majority of his life. Prying those feelings of dedication hadn't been easy and he still struggled with it, even now.

“What are you thinking about?” Xin questioned, able to tell he'd fallen into a stupor.

“That I'm a fool,” Garen responded, kicking his shoes off and stepping deeper into the room.

“A bit,” Came the reply, the seneschal quietly removing his clothing. “But also a man who thought it better to bear his pain in silence than to trouble others with his mind. A knight who felt it part of his duty to shoulder the weight of another man's whims,” Dark eyes met Garen's blue once more. “I might also argue a bit of a masochist.”

Blushing wasn't particularly something Garen did, but he still felt his ears grow hot. He undid his shirt and cast it aside. There were still marks on him that Darius and Draven had left on his body; almost all would heal aside from the scar. It had been made permanent for a reason.

Naked now, Xin returned to Garen, cupping his face as he pressed up to kiss him. Garen returned it, drawing Xin close, holding him against his body. When that kiss broke, Xin kissed at Garen's scar once more. “I'm going to go over this scar, again and again, until it holds no meaning, Garen. They do not own you and had no right to mark you as such.”

Smiling, Garen whispered, “My heart and sword always for Demacia.”

Xin looked up to him with a wry smile, “Don't forget those words ever again.”

“I'll have you to remind me,” He muttered back, taking another kiss.

Xin undid his pants, letting them fall to Garen's ankles as the taller man stepped from them. Both naked, Garen hugged Xin once more; he was just so happy things finally looked less muddled and confusing.

Finally relenting his grip, he kissed down Xin's torso eventually kneeling before him.

“Garen-” Xin whispered before Garen's mouth went around his cock, licking and sucking, working to get him hard. Long fingers ran through his hair gently before tightening into a fist, jerking Garen forward onto Xin's dick. With a pleased noise, Garen continued to take Xin in and out of his mouth, aware that the promise alone was what made Xin's cock thicken. When Xin made a tentative thrust, Garen put his hands to Xin's hips, looking up to let him know it was fine.

Thrusting into his mouth, Xin kept his pace slow at first, testing Garen's limits at what he could handle. Once he knew Garen had his breathing under control, he began to speed up, the grip in Garen's hair only tightening with each motion.

When Xin came, he groaned, filling Garen's mouth with ejaculate; swallowing Garen looked up to Xin once more as he drew back. “Turn around,” Garen said, and though Xin gave him a confused look, did as asked.

How loud did Xin's noise of surprise sound in the otherwise quiet room. Thumb rubbing his ass first, Garen had parted his cheeks and licked between them. After moistening the area, he dipped his tongue inside, swirling and teasing.

“Garen,” Xin stuttered as he once more pushed his tongue in deep. Breathing heavily once more, Xin tried to focus on not making too much noises. But after a groan escaped, Garen kissed up his back before planting a kiss at the top vertebrae of Xin's spine.

“Want to take me now?” Garen whispered quietly, hands trailing down Xin's torso to the top of his pelvic bone, making the pressure of his fingers felt.

“Gladly,” Xin slipped from his grasp and tugged him towards the bed, letting go so Garen would fall into it. Hard and eager, Garen smiled as Xin crawled over him, taking another kiss. Without asking, he pulled at the twist in Xin's hair, releasing his waterfall of hair.

Pulling back some, Xin shook his head, making it fan across his shoulders. “This will be a mess before morning.”

“I know,” Garen replied, letting a hand filter through the locks; how he loved the texture of Xin's hair. He'd always had a soft spot for long hair since his refused to grow past his ears. “I'll help you fix it, if need be.”

“I think you'll have to.” Thrusting against Garen's lower body, Xin withdrew as Garen groaned, finding the lube in the drawer of the bedside table.

Slicking up his fingers, he thrust two in at once, not feeling patient enough to tease. Garen cried out, but adjusted quickly; by now he was used to it, and the obvious relaxation of his body made Xin smile.

“Such a masochist...” A third finger was added and now Garen gasped in a breath, squeezing his eyes closed. Twisting and stretching, Xin could tell when he was ready. Removing his fingers, he poured some lube over his own dick, stroking himself before sliding inside Garen. The longest of all the men he'd been with, Xin's cock rubbed easily against his prostate, making Garen groan in pleasure.

At a steady pace, Xin began to move, leaning across him to kiss though their height differences made it a bit hard. Garen aided in it though, pushing himself upwards to meet the seneschal, wanting to kiss him while he thrust.

Lips locked together, Xin began to increase his pace, Garen moaning into Xin's mouth. Soon he had to break off the kiss, laying back in the bed, panting at how easily Xin massaged his prostate with every thrust. Then those long fingers wrapped around his dick to stroke him and Garen was panting in pleasure and desire, his orgasm fast approaching.

Kissing his chest, Xin whispered against Garen's skin, “I love you.” And it was enough, Garen came crying out Xin's name, his mind lost entirely to the wave of his orgasm. Ejaculate covered Xin's hand and his stomach, and he could hear the little noise Xin made as he came inside Garen.

Once he'd pulled out, Garen grabbed him, hugging him against his chest, even if it did end up with Xin's stomach also being coated in his mess.

“I love you, too,” He returned, kissing Xin on the forehead. Remaining silent with his eyes closed, Garen let his heart flip-flop in his chest; before now, he hadn't realized how close he'd been to giving up that anyone he loved would love him back. This was the best outcome he could have ever prayed for.

“Don't fall asleep yet. We should shower.”

“Yeah,” Garen breathed out in reply. “We should.”

Together they bathed before Garen had the privilege of sleeping curled up next to the person he loved most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Haha. Thank you all for reading this. I'm making no promises, but... I might. maybe. Write a joke epilogue chapter? Where they all do Garen at once, because let's be real, that's what this story needs. Anyway, thank you again! I'm marking this as complete though


End file.
